Unmanned aircraft, such as aerial drones (also known as unmanned aerial systems or UAS), may be operated manually or automatically. These drones may be sent on missions for commercial purposes, such as aerial photography. However, there is always a risk of an accident with the drone that may cause physical injury to the drone, people, and/or property. These accidents may be caused by operator error, vehicle malfunctions, environmental conditions (i.e., weather, visibility, and location), external objects, and/or any combination of the above. However, there is not a significant amount of information about the different variables that may affect the operation of unmanned aircraft, which may make it difficult to accurately determine the insurance coverage needed to cover such aircraft while performing such missions. There exists a need to collect and collate data about unmanned aerial missions for more accurate insurance projections.